Coked Out & Alone
by XxStrawberry PrincessxX
Summary: Ichigo acquires a drug habit and Rukia leaves him, can he fix it? Rated  M  for language, drug use and possible lemons.
1. Chapter 1: The Final Straw

**Story: **Coked up and lonely

**Chapter One: **The final straw

**Rating: **Mature (Drug use, language, lemons, etc.)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach or the song.

**Authors Note:** Never fear, I haven't given up on 'Playa Playa' I am just having trouble focusing on it because I have so many other stories I want to write, so I am taking a little break to write this one. Hope you like it. This is loosely based on Akon's song 'Lonely'.

Rukia stared at the mirror Ichigo was holding in his lap, the powdery substance he had just purchased formed a small pile in the center. Tears poured from her lilac eyes, leaving wet stains on her cheeks, "Ichigo don't please! I have had enough of this, I love you, but not when you are this junk!" Rukia shouted as she threw her hands in the air, she had had enough.

Ichigo looked back and forth between the pile of coke, and Rukia "Rukia, I promise this will be that last time." Ichigo replied as he reached for something on the nightstand.

Rukia had heard this little line many times before, she had tried many times to get Ichigo to stop, he would say he would and this would be the last time, but the next day he would buy more. Rukia's eyes followed Ichigo's hand, and she dropped to her knees when he grabbed the razor blade from his nightstand. She dropped her head and stared at the grungy floor for a moment before taking a deep breath, and focusing her attention back on Ichigo.

She wiped her tears, she knew what she had to do "Ichigo, I have tried to help you, I love you with all my heart, you will forever be the only man for me, I know I will never ever love any other man like I love you, but clearly my love for you is not more important than your love for this. I love you Ichigo, but if you do this, I am gone. I will go back to the soul society for good, and you will never see me again." Rukia replied, her voice was strong and her decision had been made.

Ichigo stared at the big beautiful eyes pleading for him to make the right choice; he looked down, "Rukia just one more time."

All Rukia heard when she walked out the door was the ear piercing sound she grew to know so well of the metal scratching against a shiny surface.

With one big sniff, Ichigo was high and alone.

Ichigo went on a two-week drug binge, staying coked up for days, while drinking himself into oblivion. Those who knew Ichigo, wouldn't even recognize his run-down self, except family, because family knows best. Ichigo was knocked out as he made his way into his apartment, someone sucker punched him hard to the face when he walked in.

Ichigo awoke a couple of days later, he rolled over expecting to wrap his arm around a soft warm shinigami. Ichigo opened his eyes when he realized the space next to him was cold and empty. It was then that he realized he wasn't even in his bed, nor was he in his apartment. He shot up and immediately grabbed his aching forehead "What the hell? What is going on?" Ichigo muttered to himself, as he took in his surroundings.

"I am in my old bedroom, I am at my Dad's house, shit how the hell did I get here?" He asked himself.

Just then Ichigo's dad walked in, Ichigo looked at him in horror, Ichigo knew his father knew what he had been up to and had the look of pure disappointment on his face. Isshin pulled up the desk chair that still resided in Ichigo's room and scooted to the edge of the bed. "I went to your apartment and when you walked in I knocked you the hell out." Isshin replied.

Ichigo, figured his father knew everything, but was not about to divulge any information without knowing for sure. "Why the hell would you do that?" Ichigo asked, making sure to not look his father in the eyes.

Isshin lowered his chin, raised an eyebrow and then gave his son a look that said 'are you fucking kidding me?' Isshin gave his son a slap on the back of his head 'Gibb's style' and replied "Son, I know you are not that stupid, your latest actions though, are making think otherwise." Isshin replied sternly.

Ichigo had suddenly found his hands very interesting, "So you know, huh?" Ichigo asked, not looking up.

"I know everything, I bumped into Rukia, I asked her how my idiot son was doing, not knowing you were truly being an idiot and she broke down like a tortured child. Ichigo how could you?" Isshin asked.

Ichigo looked up to his father as he gripped the sheets tightly "Rukia? Shit, what have I done, she told me she was going to leave me, and I didn't even stop her. I lost the only person I have ever loved." Ichigo replied as he openly cried in front of his father.

"Ichigo, how could you do this to yourself, you are going to school to be a fucking doctor for Christ's sake!" Isshin yelled as he stood up hands in the air.

"Dad, I know, I am sorry I fucked up! I got in over my head, and couldn't get out, I couldn't stop." Ichigo shouted, gripping his hair out of frustration

"All the drugs are out of your system now son, it is up to you fix this, your are strong, remember that, you are strong enough to get your life back together, and anything you need remember I am here for you." Isshin replied as pulled his son's head to his chest and gave him a fatherly kiss on the top of his head. For the first time in months Ichigo actually cracked a smile.

**A/N: **This will probably be a few short chapters, about Ichigo remembering his past with Rukia, and figuring out what went wrong and why he is alone. Not sure how this will go, I am writing the rest of the chapters right after this, hope enjoy! Please review! 


	2. Chapter 2: First Kiss

**Story: **Coked up and lonely

**Chapter Two: **First Kiss

**Rating: **Mature (Drug use, language, lemons, etc.)

Ichigo pulled himself out of bed, and slowly made his way to the bathroom. He took off his clothes, held them in his hands and examined them; they were grungy, gross and dirty. "What have I become, I must have looked repulsive." Ichigo muttered to himself, another tear fell down his cheek at his realization, he slammed his fist against the vanity and turned on the water for his shower as he got in the shower his mind immediately fled to the time he and Rukia had to hide in the shower, so Isshin wouldn't find her, it was actually where they had their first kiss. Ichigo leaned back against the shower wall and let the water fall over him.

- Flashback -

Ichigo and Rukia had just got back from killing a swarm of hollows, it seemed like there were hundreds of them. The two snuck back in through Ichigo's bedroom window the two of them were bit tired, and very banged up, deep gashes, cuts and bruises everywhere. It was late enough so Ichigo felt comfortable that everyone in the house was asleep so he and Rukia peered through the crack of his bedroom door to the hallway and then scurried to the bathroom.

Once the two were in the bathroom Ichigo took out all the medical supplies and turned to Rukia. "Take off your top." Ichigo whispered.

"Wha?..." Rukia shouted but couldn't finish because Ichigo had slammed his hand over her mouth hard.

"Rukia, shhhh..." Ichigo said as he took his hand off of her mouth.

"I am not taking my shirt off in front of you, you pervert." Rukia whispered.

"Don't fight with me midget, I need to take care of the wound on your shoulder that continues down your back." Ichigo said as pointed to the area where her uniform was ripped and blood was still spilling out.

"I can do it myself." Rukia replied sternly as she grabbed the wet cloth from the counter.

Ichigo just laughed, "Quit flattering yourself midget, trust me I don't won't to look anywhere but your wound." Ichigo replied, and watched as her expression noticeably saddened.

'Rukia stop it, he is just your partner, who cares if he doesn't want to look at you in that way' she yelled at herself. "If I catch you looking anywhere else Strawberry, I promise it will be the last thing you ever see." Rukia shouted in a whisper as she pointed her finger at him.

Ichigo turned around as Rukia pulled her sleeves off and took off her bra leaving her torso completely exposed. "Ok I am ready." Rukia said as she used her right hand to try and cover her breasts and the other to steady herself as she leaned over the vanity.

Ichigo turned around and it was like he didn't expect to see her naked form, his eyes widened as he looked over the Shinigami, even with blood stained skin, she was still breath taking. Her stomach was toned and her breasts looked so supple. He pants hung low on her hips exposing the showing off her curves.

'Shit Ichigo stop ogling her she is going to kill you!' He walked behind her and grabbed the supplies beside her. He leaned forward his hips lightly grazing her ass, "Rukia this is going to hurt a bit, please try and hold back any screams, ok?" Ichigo asked softly.

"Mmm.. Hmm.." she replied.

Ichigo took the wet rag and placed it on her shoulder and rubbed down her back, Rukia held in her scream but immediately arched her back away from his hand. "Rukia I know it hurts but you have to let me do this." Ichigo said sternly.

Once again her body arched away as he wiped the blood. It broke his heart to see in her pain, but he knew this needed to be done, so he did the unthinkable. Ichigo reached his arm around her body letting his palm rest right above her right breast holding the shinigami in place. Rukia gasped at his touch. "Ichigo."

Ichigo slid his other hand gently up her back avoiding her wound, leaned forward and whispered in her ear "Shh... Rukia, relax, trust me." Ichigo replied, not knowing when he became so bold, as to actually act on his feelings towards his fellow shinigami.

He expected her to turn around and knee him in the balls for touching her body like that, but she didn't, her body actually relaxed against his touch and she replied "Ok."

Ichigo held her body tight to his, and started dabbing away the blood again until there was a loud knock on the door. "Ichigo are you in there? What the hell are you doing?" It was Isshin.

Ichigo and Rukia's heads snapped to the door, eyes wide open in horror. 'Shit' Ichigo yelled in his head. He pointed for Rukia to get in the shower, she quietly obeyed.

"I am baking a fucking apple pie, what the fuck do you think I am doing in here old man? I am going to the bathroom and taking a shower." Ichigo shouted.

"Well, open up I need to go to the bathroom." Isshin replied.

"No I am getting in the shower." Ichigo replied as he turned on the shower, he watched as Rukia's body quivered as the water hit her wound.

"Ichigo I have to go, let me in or I will break this door down." Isshin shouted.

"Be a man Dad, and go outside to go the bathroom." Ichigo replied as he started stripping off his clothes placing them over Rukia's.

"I will do not such thing, I am not a nudist, so let me in now." Isshin replied.

"Fine!" Ichigo said as he stepped in the shower naked with a half naked Rukia. 'I am so sorry!' He mouthed to Rukia as he reached from behind the curtain to unlock the door.

"Finally!" Isshin yelled as he ran to the toilet to pee.

Ichigo covered his manhood with two hands and turned to Rukia, who was covering her breasts, and eyeing his body up and down. Ichigo raised an eyebrow and gave her look that said 'you like what you see?'

She responded with a smile.

Isshin washed his hands and smiled as he saw Rukia's bra just sticking out from under Ichigo's clothes, "have a real good night son."

"Ya, ya whatever just get the hell out of here so I can shower in peace." Ichigo replied sternly and locked the door behind his father. "I know that voice, he knows something's up." Ichigo whispered to Rukia.

"What do you mean?" Rukia asked.

"He must know I have a girl in here." Ichigo replied.

Rukia looked down, her heart crushed "You have girls in here often or something?" She asked.

Ichigo smiled, he couldn't help but feel happy that Rukia was upset about him and the possibility of another girl. Ichigo let go of his growing member and placed his hands on her face, "No silly, I mean when he talks to me like that, it is usually when I am doing something I am not supposed too, and he knows about it, which means he knows I have a girl in here." Ichigo replied.

"Oh good." Rukia replied.

"Why you jealous?" Ichigo asked with a cocky grin on his face.

Rukia looked up him, "maybe." She replied.

"Well don't be, you are the only girl for me midget." Ichigo replied as he lifted her chin and placed his lips on hers. Rukia let go of her breasts and wrapped her arms around Ichigo's neck and returned his kiss. "I have been waiting so long to kiss your lips." Ichigo said as Rukia broke away for a breath.

"I have been waiting so long for you to do that too." Rukia said as she ran her hand down Ichigo's abs, her eyes following her hand. It was then she noticed Ichigo's fully aroused member. Her eyes snapped back to Ichigo.

Ichigo smiled, "I am glad I don't have to hid that from you anymore." Ichigo said.

"What do you mean?" Rukia asked.

"Rukia you are so fucking sexy, I would try not to think about you, but that didn't always work out so well, especially on hot nights when you slept in my wife beater, and your short chappy shorts, which are underwear by the way. I know I told you they were shorts but that was a lie, just so you would wear them. Anyways, I would be instantly hard at the sight or thought of you, and as you can see this thing is not so easy to hide. I got off to my dirty thoughts of you all the time." Ichigo explained.

Rukia laughed, "You should have told me sooner Ichigo because I could have been helping you out with this situation a long time ago." Rukia replied as she took Ichigo's throbbing ten-inch member in her hands making Ichigo's head fall back in pleasure.

"Ohh.. Rukia!" Ichigo moaned through his teeth.

Not wanting to be out done, Ichigo untied Rukia's pants letting them fall to the floor and then slipped off her underwear and threw both of the items out of the shower, Ichigo eyed her every curve, she was beautiful and then slipped his arm under her thigh to give his other hand access to her pussy.

Rukia gripped him tighter as Ichigo slid his middle finger inside of her. "Mmmm… so tight Rukia." Ichigo said sensually in Rukia's ear. This was exactly one of his dreams.

Ichigo slipped another finger inside of her dripping core, and began rubbing her clit with his thumb. He had never done this before, but Ichigo knew he must have been doing well, from the soft sounds of Rukia's moans and the way she was grinding into his fingers.

Rukia rubbed the tip of Ichigo's cock with her thumb, and leaned into him and whispered "Ichigo I love your touch, make me cum!"

It was like music to his ears, he pumped his fingers in and out harder and faster, "Cum for me Rukia, come on my fingers!" Ichigo replied sensually. Rukia, couldn't concentrate, she let go of Ichigo's cock and wrapped her arms around his neck to keep her balance, as he pumped in and out of her. Ichigo placed his mouth on hers to muffle her screams.

Ichigo pulled his fingers out of her, and placed her leg back on the floor. "I never told you but I always loved the way you said my name, now I love the way you scream my name." Ichigo said as gave her a passionate kiss.

Once Rukia came back to her senses she realized, she had forgotten all about Ichigo. "Your turn!" She said as she dropped to her knees, she then took Ichigo into her mouth.

Ichigo hadn't been expecting that, he fell backwards, luckily the wall was right behind him or he may have fallen on his ass. He reached one hand above his head against the wall and the other was placed on Rukia's head. "Fuck Rukia!" he pushed her hair out of her face and watched as his huge cock went in and out of her hot mouth.

Not only had he never felt a woman's touch down there, he certainly had never felt a woman's mouth wrapped around him either, it was pure pleasure. "Rukia I am going to cum." He said quietly as he enjoyed the feeling of Rukia's tongue swirling around him.

"Ok!" Rukia replied and continued to suck hard as Ichigo pushed and pulled her head back and forth as he grinded his hips back and forth and then exploded into her mouth.

Rukia swallowed and then stood, "was it better then your dreams?" she asked.

- End Flashback -

"Oh ya! It was definitely better than my dreams." Ichigo said with a smile as he exited the shower. He wrapped the towels around his body and went back to his old bedroom where he knew he could find some clean clothes.

Ichigo dressed, and was feeling better already. 'I wonder how long it has been since I even showered' he asked himself.

Ichigo glanced over to the picture on his old desk it was of him and Rukia, he picked it up and stared at it.

"God, I can't believe I got a girl like you and then I just let you walk right out of my life. I put you through hell, and you still stuck around and stayed by my side. What hurts me the most is I broke your heart, baby you are a good girl and I had no right. I really want to make things right, because without you in my life I'm so lonely, I have nobody to call my own. God, I really fucked up didn't I? Rukia, can you ever forgive me?" Ichigo asked as he ran his finger over Rukia's face in the picture.

Ichigo placed the picture back on the desk. "I need to take a walk to clear my head, I need to back track and figure out where I went wrong, because ever since you left me, my life has come crashing down."


	3. Chapter 3: Part of the Family

**Story: **Coked up and lonely

**Chapter Three: **Part of the Family

**Rating: **Mature (Drug use, language, lemons, etc.)

Ichigo threw on a jacket and walked out of the house and down the street. He stopped and looked around. "This is where the two of us became one." Ichigo said to himself.

- Flashback -

The hollow roared, "Do you want to save your family?" Rukia asked as she crawled to a nearby building.

"Is there a way?" Ichigo asked as he ran towards her.

"You thrust this zanpakutou into your heart and I will pour my powers into you. I don't know if this will work, but there isn't any other way." Rukia replied as she pointed her sword at his heart.

"Gimme the sword, Shinigami!" Ichigo replied.

"It's not Shinigami, it is Kuchiki Rukia." She explained.

"Kurosaki Ichigo!" He replied as he thrust the sword threw his heart.

- End Flashback -

"That was the day, of the first day of the rest of my life." Ichigo said as he ran a hand through his hair.

"She didn't even think twice about giving her my powers to save my family, Rukia you are so giving, you are so strong."

Ichigo continued walking and thinking about the past. 'I acted like the little midget meant nothing to me, but everyone knew she had me wrapped around her little finger and this was before we started dating. She changed me, she wiped the scowl right off of my face, she gave me strength, courage and confidence and I chose a stupid drug that made me feel like shit every time I came off it over her, over the girl who stopped the rain from falling in my world, the girl who brightened up my life, the girl who made my life mean something.'

Ichigo walked into the park, he smiled and rubbed the back of his neck "So many memories here, the best one is when I introduced Rukia to my family for the first time, jesus, Dad loved her from the moment he laid eyes on her."

- Flashback -

Ichigo and Rukia walked hand in hand in to the park on a bright sunny day. Ichigo was going to introduce her to his family; he needed to get her out of his closet, and real place to stay. "You know what to do, just put on that 'oh I'm so innocent' act and he will be putty in your hands." Ichigo explained, which earned him a punch in the stomach.

"Ichigo I am innocent!" Rukia replied.

Ichigo smiled "Rukia I don't think innocent girls fight like you do, talk like you do, or fuck like you do, so no innocent isn't the word I would use to describe you!" Ichigo explained further.

Rukia took her bag and started whacking Ichigo with it. "Screw you Ichigo!" She shouted.

"You can do that tonight, when you sneak up to my room." Ichigo replied.

"OoohhhH! I hate you so much strawberry!" Rukia shouted, as finished her attack with a hard punch to his ribs.

"Oh a lovers quarrel?" Isshin shouted.

"Oi Dad, I didn't see you there." Ichigo replied.

Rukia bowed her head "Mr. Kurosaki, it is pleasure to meet you, but we weren't having a lovers quarrel Ichigo was being attacked by bees and I was trying to save him." Rukia answered in her sweet and innocent voice.

Isshin hoped to his feet and took a hold of Rukia's hands "Why thank you Miss Rukia, for being so kind to help out my son."

"It was no problem Mr. Kurosaki, Ichigo is a very important person in my life, I would do anything to help him." Rukia replied.

"Oh son, how did you manage to score such a beautiful, amazing woman?" Isshin yelled.

"She just couldn't resist my charm." Ichigo explained.

Both Isshin and Rukia schoffed, Isshin grabbed Rukia's hand again and had her sit with him on the picnic blanket he brought, "tell me the truth Rukia." He asked.

Rukia smiled, she was going to play this up, "It was actually just the opposite, Mr. Kurosaki, I was actually frightened by Ichigo and his scary scowl, so it was him that couldn't resist me. The first day I came to his school he tried to talk with me, stuttered over his words and then ran away like a little schoolgirl. It took him another week before he tried again, and the next time he brought me a single red rose." Rukia explained.

Ichigo just scoffed, he knew if he wanted Rukia to have her own room and not have to hide her anymore he would have to let this go.

"Oh my son is in love, and I can see why third daughter you are stunningly beautiful." He replied.

'Holy shit, did he just call her third daughter?' Ichigo asked himself.

"Why thank you Mr. Kurosaki." Rukia said as a light blush graced her cheeks.

"Karin, Yuzu! I thought you guys got lost or something!" Isshin yelled at the approaching twins.

"No there was just a long line at the bakery." Yuzu replied.

Rukia stood up and Ichigo did the introduction. "Rukia, these are my twin sisters, this is Yuzu and this is Karin, guys this is Rukia." Ichigo said.

The two girls placed the bags on the ground and shook Rukia's hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you Rukia." The girls replied in unison.

Ichigo was amazed at how well she was fitting in with his family, his sisters loved her, she even made plans to play soccer with Karin, and Yuzu was going to teach her to cook. Isshin wanted in on the action so she was going to be his partner in the kicking of Ichigo's ass department.

"So Rukia, where do you live?" Yuzu asked.

'Finally' Ichigo thought.

"Umm… I live in a motel not far from here." Rukia answered not giving too much detail, she wanted them to pry further.

"A motel?" Karin asked.

"After my parents passed away not too long ago, I had no place to go with very little money so it was the only place I could afford." Rukia explained further.

Isshin and Yuzu were crying their eyes out, "Daddy, can she say with us?" Yuzu cried into the crook of Isshin's neck as he hugged her tightly.

"Of course she can come live with us Yuzu, no third daughter of mine is going to be living in a motel all by herself. Ichigo, how could you let her live like that?" Isshin shouted at his son.

Rukia gave Ichigo a huge smile and a wink.

"I am sorry, I didn't think it was that big of a problem." Ichigo replied.

"Mr. Kurosaki, you don't have to do that, I am fine on my own I promise." Rukia replied, just putting the cherry on top.

Isshin wrapped his arms around Rukia "No, no, no, I won't accept no for answer, I must take care of you, you are staying with us and that is final." Isshin shouted.

Rukia reached out from the hug and gave Ichigo thumbs up. Once Rukia was released from the hug, Ichigo leaned in and said "You may want to tone down your winks and thumbs up, he might just catch on you know!"

- End Flashback -

Ichigo sat down by the river bank, 'I still remember what Dad said to me the night she moved in. "Ichigo, that is a good woman right there, I can tell, she reminds me of your mother, she is beautiful, strong, smart, funny, and can beat the hell out of you if you need it. She is the one that changed you, she is the one made you happy again, be good to her."'

"Why didn't I listen to him?" Ichigo asked himself.

"Where did I go wrong?" Ichigo stood up and kept walking.


	4. Chapter 4: Thirsty Thursday

**Story: **Coked up and lonely

**Chapter Four: **Thirsty Thursday

**Rating: **Mature (Drug use, language, lemons, etc.)

"Karakura University, it was here, this is where it all went wrong. This is where I fucked it all up." Ichigo was staring at the frat house that he partied at every night, he didn't even belong to the frat, he just got shitty there all time.

- Flashback -

"Ichigo, I just got the word, my mission in the real world has been extended, I can go to college with you!" Rukia said as she hugged Ichigo tightly!

Ichigo gripped her thighs and picked her up, "Oh thank god! Rukia I am so excited! I don't think I could have lived without you by my side." Ichigo replied.

The two of them started Karakua University in the fall, Ichigo studied Medicine and Rukia studied Art and Photography. The two of them had no classes together, but would meet up for lunch, hollow duties, and would then spend the night together. It was perfect.

The drug use started slowly; at parties the two would have their fair share of alcohol, and soon thereafter pot. Rukia would be the first person to admit, she did love her weed, taking a few hits from her five foot double barrel bong after killing a few hollows was one of the greatest feelings ever.

Then they crossed the next line, they were offered Ecstasy at a party to which they accepted. The two fucked like rabbits all night long, but in the morning decided the after affects weren't so great, and that they enjoyed sex more when they weren't all messed up.

It was when Rukia was called back to the Soul Society for a few days, that Ichigo lost it.

It was Thirsty Thursday night at the frat, and of course Ichigo was there, "Kurosaki, you want some blow." A black haired guy asked.

"Nah, dude I am set." Ichigo replied as he took a sit of his beer.

"Dude! Come on, this shit is amazing, just do one rail with me." The man persisted.

"Fine." Ichigo took a dollar from his pocket rolled it up and took the hit.

He felt like a king, like he was on top of the world, until he crashed. He felt like shit the next day, but didn't want to be home alone without Rukia so he went to another party. He noticed some people snorting some coke in the hallway and joined in and to make the situation even worse he purchased some for the next day.

When Rukia finally came back a few days later than expected, Ichigo was a wreck, eyes bloodshot with bags underneath them, he smelled like ass, and couldn't even form a coherent sentence.

Rukia dropped her bags to the floor, ran to his side and immediately started examining his body "Ichigo, my god, are you all right? What the hell happened to you?" She asked in a very concerned voice.

"Nothing happened to me Rukia I am fine." Ichigo slurred.

"What do you mean you are fine, look at you Ichigo, you are a wreck." She shouted.

"Nah, I am just a little fucked up is all?" Ichigo explained.

"Jesus christ Ichigo, on what? What the hell did you take? You are scaring me." Rukia asked concerned her boyfriend who is slowly falling in and out of consciousness.

Ichigo just pointed to the eight ball on the table. "Oh, Ichigo no! You didn't! That shit is addicting!" Rukia explained.

"Pfffttt… I am fine! Come on Rukia this is me you are talking to." Ichigo replied.

Rukia grabbed the eight ball off of the table and flushed it down the toilet, "Ichigo don't do anymore of that stuff, it is bad for you."

Ichigo threw a fit, Rukia had to do a binding spell to calm him down, with his mind and body all fucked up, Ichigo didn't have a chance of escaping the spell.

The days to follow Rukia got rid of all the alcohol and drug paraphernalia, so there would be no temptation for her or Ichigo. She wanted to stop; it wasn't good for them to be doing drugs like that.

Rukia stopped with no problem, but Ichigo kept getting his hands on the coke. Rukia tried keeping him busy with hollows, homework, even sex, anything to keep him away from the drug. Nothing worked. She tried begging and pleading, he would look into her eyes and then turn away.

- End Flashback -

"How could I look away from those that were begging me to quit, begging me to be strong, how could I hurt her like that. Before I did drugs she could get me to do anything with one slow bat of her eyelashes, the funny part is I wanted to do everything for her anyways; all she had to do was ask. I was wrapped around her finger and I was happy with that. How did I let you just leave me? Rukia I need you. I never thought I would have to chase after the girl of my dreams, when I already had her all to myself. I never thought I would be alone once I met you, I thought you would always be by my side, Rukia, please just come home." Ichigo said as he fell to the ground and cried.

**A/N: **Ok, I am getting super tired here! I hope I can finish this and my tired mind isn't killing the story. God, I hope I don't have too many spelling and grammar issues. Review, Review review.


	5. Chapter 5: Forgiveness

**Story: **Coked up and lonely

**Chapter Five: **Forgiveness

**Rating: **Mature (Drug use, language, lemons, etc.)

"Ichigo!" Rukia said from behind Ichigo.

"I can still hear her voice." Ichigo muttered to himself.

"You can still hear my voice because I am right behind you, Strawberry." Rukia replied with a swift kick to Ichigo's ass.

Ichigo fell forward onto his face, but quickly turned around to see Rukia's beautiful lilac eyes staring down at him. "Rukia, you are still here? I thought I was going to have to go to the soul society to find you." Ichigo shouted.

"I ran into your Dad, and he begged and pleaded for me to stay, he said he would give you the jump start you needed and I would need to be here to help you finish." Rukia explained.

Ichigo brought himself to his feet and ran a hand threw his hair "Ya, he did say he ran into you, he didn't tell me you were still here though." Ichigo replied.

"You look better already Ichigo." Rukia said, as she looked his body up and down.

"Thank you, I feel better too." Ichigo replied as he looked to the ground. He couldn't take it anymore he had to say what he was feeling, "Rukia, I am so sorry I hurt you, I am so sorry I wasn't stronger, strong enough to say no, I am trying to be a doctor, I know what that stuff does to a person. I can't believe I hurt you like that, I will never forget the look on your face when I chose that over you, I never want to see you sad ever, ever again." Ichigo shouted.

"Ichigo, I know you are sorry, I know what you are feeling, I have been following you this whole time. I have heard everything you said." Rukia replied.

"You were?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia took a step closer "Mmm.. Hmm.."

"And?" Ichigo asked as he took a step towards her closing the gap.

"Ichigo I don't want to leave you, I love you with all my heart, you are part of me, you are what makes me happy, I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you." Rukia answered.

"So, are you saying that you forgive me? Ichigo asked as wrapped his arms around her slim waist, 'god I missed her scent, her touch, her voice.'

"On one condition, you never ever touch that stuff again, because next time Ichigo I will be gone, and I will make it so you can never, ever come to the soul society to find me, you will be out of my life forever I can promise you that." Rukia answered sternly.

"I promise Rukia, it is my one and only mission to make sure you are happy and always smiling, I love you!" Ichigo replied as he leaned in and gave her a passionate kiss. "God I missed that." He said as broke away.

"God, I missed you!" She replied.

The two walked down the street to their apartment, Rukia's stuff was in bags on the living room floor to be unpacked. The second Rukia closed the door Ichigo pulled her in for a deep kiss.

Ichigo stared into her beautiful lilac eyes, as he sensually unbuttoned the buttons on her black blouse. 'I will never turn my eyes away from those beautiful eyes again' Ichigo said to himself.

"God I was such a fool!" Ichigo said as he slowly ran his hands up her toned belly and then rested them on her black lace bra, he pulled her body to him and unclasped her it, letting it side down her arms. His hands returned back to her perfect C-cup breasts. They were so supple, with perfect pink nipples; he bent down and took one in his mouth giving it a flick with his tongue, earning him a soft moan from Rukia.

As Ichigo sucked lightly, his hands slid down to her ass, and he gave it a light squeeze and then pulled down her matching panties.

Rukia grabbed a fist full of Ichigo's hair and pulled his head back so he was looking up at her "Oh, Ichi make me yours again." Rukia breathed out.

"Your every wish is my command, Baby!" Ichigo replied as he stood up and pulled off his shirt. Rukia took the opportunity to relieve him of his pants; with the weight of his belt they fell to the ground with a thud.

"Commando Baby?" Rukia asked with a lifted eyebrow.

"Mmm.. Hmm.." Ichigo replied as he picked her up.

Rukia wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, he may have lost some weight, and strength from the addiction but he was still strong enough to hold Rukia up against his body.

He reached under her ass, grabbed his long thick cock and placed it at her entrance "Time to make you mine!" Ichigo whispered in her ear as he lowered her onto his manhood. The two of them moaned deeply, it had been so long, since they felt pleasure like this. Ichigo continued lifting her body up and down impaling her with his cock. "Rukia your pussy is so tight and wet, it feels so good." Ichigo breathed out as continued pumping in and out.

Rukia was in a trance, she felt so good, it was just the two of them again, fucking in the middle of the living room. She felt so uninhibited doing it with him like this. No bed, no floor, no walls, just the two of them, Ichigo holding her tightly like he was never going to let go, his huge cock stretching her to her to her limit, it was perfect.

As Rukia felt her release coming, she grabbed ichigo's shoulders tightly, drawing blood. "Oh Ichigo!" She screamed.

That was it, hearing his name screamed from her lips was all it took to send Ichigo over the edge, he gripped her ass tighter and pounded into her hard and fast, and with a passion he had never felt before. "Cum for me Rukia! Cum on my hard dick!" Ichigo whispered in her ear, and Rukia did as she was told.

"Ohhh… Ichigo!" She screamed again, her pussy walls pulsating around his member.

"Ahhh… Rukia!" Ichigo yelled as his seed spilled into her.

Rukia remained in Ichigo's arms as they caught their breath. "I love you Ichigo!"

Ichigo leaned back so he could look into the pools of her eyes, "I love you too Rukia, with all of my heart!"

**A/N:** There! Finished! A five chaptered story in one night, hope you liked it and I hope I didn't kill it, because I am super, super tired right now and I can't be held accountable for my actions! Haha.

PLEASE REVIEW!

"How could I look away from those that were begging me to quit, begging me to be strong, how could I hurt her like that. Before I did drugs she could get me to do anything with one slow bat of her eyelashes, the funny part is I wanted to do everything for her anyways; all she had to do was ask. I was wrapped around her finger and I was happy with that. How did I let you just leave me? Rukia I need you. I never thought I would have to chase after the girl of my dreams, when I already had her all to myself. I never thought I would be alone once I met you, I thought you would always be by my side, Rukia, please just come home." Ichigo said as he fell to the ground and cried.

**A/N: **Ok, I am getting super tired here! I hope I can finish this and my tired mind isn't killing the story. God, I hope I don't have too many spelling and grammar issues. Review, Review review.


End file.
